I'll Find Strength In Pain
by Aecoris
Summary: DeafDean verse. One-shot. Sam and Dean go on a routine hunt, but little do they know someone is watching them. This someone isn't too happy with the brothers but neither Sam nor Dean is going to back down this time. Rated T for language.


_Hey, this is the next story in my DeafDean verse that I finally finished writing. It's just a little oneshot. I had trouble on deciding the ending but I finally found a way to write it. I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

><p>Dean really hated it when simple salt and burns turned out to be cases with extremely sneaky ghosts who were tied to their burial sites. It was as if they knew that the brothers were set to burn their bones so the ghosts abandoned whatever they were haunting before and were determined to be as annoying as possible.<p>

This particular ghost was probably someone Dean would have liked back when they were alive. After pouring gasoline and salt onto the bones the ghost had appeared and grabbed one of its own finger bones as Sam was dropping the match. Therefore, making the brothers chase after it to get the tiny remains. Dean had to admit it was pretty funny watching Sam running back and forth as the ghost disappeared and reappeared behind his brother. Sam's long legs seemed to be flopping back and forth as he ran and aimed at the ghost, only to miss the tricky spirit every time.

But Sam being a dumb-ass chasing the ghost was actually a good thing because the spirit seemed to be entertained on confusing Sam. Therefore Dean was able to stand from afar and take aim at the ghost and after a few tries; it was finally hit with rock salt and vanished for the time being.

As soon as the ghost disappeared Dean felt his pager give off a single long vibration. That meant Sam needed help and looking over at his brother, toppled over and wheezing, Dean figured it was more of a 'help me get up and catch my breath' more than anything.

The pager had been their best investment yet. While the portable fan helped him get to sleep, this pager offered a whole new way of communication between the two of them, especially when it came to hunting. Although they couldn't be too far apart because of the range, but that wasn't a problem as they were constantly together at all times. Since it was usually dark when they were hunting and couldn't communicate, the pager was the way to get messages across.

Of course it wasn't as good as sign, or even lip reading, but they had a technique down. One long buzz meant that Sam needed help, one short buzz meant to look out and that the monster was about to attack Dean. Two buzzes meant that Sam wanted to get Dean's attention, mostly when he discovered something essential to the case and vice versa.

So Dean ran over to his brother who was having trouble getting up and turned on his flashlight. Sam didn't look to have any injuries so it was safe to move him. Dean knelt down at his brother's side and helped him into a sitting position, deciding to keep Sam sitting down for a while in order to catch his breath and not get light headed. He kept one arm supporting Sam's back and the other on his gun, not looking away from the graveyard around them for any signs of the spirit.

A few minutes later, Sam squeezed Dean's arm, his breathing noticeably more normal. Dean took his eyes off his surroundings, now trusting his brother to keep a look out with his ears and turned to look at Sam.

His little brother didn't even have to say or sign anything. Dean knew what he was asking just by the look on Sam's face. 'What do we do now?'

Dean took a deep breath and sighed. The ghost might not be all that dangerous, but it was tricky and annoying as Hell. The only way to win was to play its games.

"Why don't I distract it, use myself as bait." Dean suggested, trying to keep his voice down even though it probably didn't matter.

Sam shook his head wildly, his eyes huge.

"Let me finish." Dean hissed, not liking the way Sam turned into the mother-hen in their relationship. That was supposed to be Dean's job. Just because he was deaf didn't mean he couldn't think of strategies that worked anymore. "I'm probably a lot better at playing its games. It seems to think like me. So I mess around with it and you...since you can hear if you're making any noise or not...You sneak up behind it, being as quiet as you possibly can and..."

Sam held a finger to his lips, letting Dean know his voice was rising, probably echoing through the graveyard. Dean scowled and tried to lower his voice the best he could, knowing that it was probably going to come out sounding almost wheezy and hoarse. He wasn't good at controlling the sound and pitch of his voice when he was trying to be quiet. At least Sam had enough decency to let Dean know the truth about how he sounded so he wouldn't try to talk quietly to people and sound like he was dying. Dean knew it hurt Sam to tell him those things, but it meant a lot that he was able to suck it up and let him know so Dean wouldn't get embarrassed in front of other people.

With Sam though it didn't matter, Dean was past feeling embarrassed in front of his brother. And Sam didn't even flinch anymore when Dean's voice probably came out sounding strangled. They'd both gotten used to those things, accepted the changes for what they were.

So Dean lowered his voice and Sam was ready for it. "And you grab the bone. Then it will be distracted by you taking it and that's when I shoot it with rock salt. It will give us maybe a good few minutes to drench it with fluid and salt and burn it. Then bye-bye ghostie."

Sam seemed to be unsure for a minute. His face crunched up in thought and worry, as if fearing for Dean's safety when he would be distracting the spirit. But Dean was still an excellent hunter, he knew exactly what he was doing and he was always careful. Sam knew that and it wasn't a surprise to Dean when the youngest Winchester nodded his head, agreeing to the plan.

Dean grinned. "Alright, let's get this party started."

* * *

><p>The ghost appeared five minutes later but this time it wasn't all smiles and giggles.<p>

No, now it looked pissed. Dean could understand why though, getting shot with the one thing that could hurt you would do that to a guy.

Dean grinned and waved at the thing, hoping that it would play along and not become too dangerous.

It sneered and threw Dean into a tombstone. So much for their simple plan. Dean just hoped Sam was smart and was keeping quiet and not screaming at the sight of Dean flying through the air. With a grunt, Dean stood up, luckily the ghost didn't have much power behind it and he hadn't been pushed too violently. However as soon as Dean was steady, the ghost was standing right in front of him, bone still in his hand and a nasty smirk on his face.

"Heh, you think you did good throwing me like that? Trust me Casper; I've been through a lot worse than that. I guess you're..." Dean stopped and quickly ducked out of the way upon seeing an uprooted gravestone flying at him from over the ghost's shoulder.

Now it was Dean's turn to smirk as he saw Sam approaching. "Like I said...you're gonna have to do better than that."

Ghost-man sneered but Dean saw nothing about to fly over and smack him. But a second later Dean felt his beeper vibrate one short time. Look out.

Dean wasn't sure what to look out for but he had enough sense to duck and he did so just in time. As soon as he fell to the ground a giant rock whizzed past his head from behind him. The ghost must have either been getting pissed off or tired because it hauled Dean to his feet with its powers and said something, finishing with a smug grin.

"Sorry to burst you're bubble, but I'm deaf so I didn't understand a word you just said." Dean caught Sam's eye, he was now right behind the ghost. "Try saying it once more, slowly this time."

The ghost dropped Dean and simply just stared at him with an odd and shocked look on its face. Almost as if it was trying to figure out how or why Dean could be hunting and tracking down ghosts without the ability to hear. It was prefect though as Sam took the opportunity to snatch the bone from the spirit's grip. It immediately turned around and flung Sam away, but it didn't have time to do anything else as Dean blasted it with another shot of rock salt.

Dean glanced over to Sam who was rubbing his shoulder, but luckily still had the last of the ghost's remains in his hand. He hurried over and doused the bone with lighter fluid and salt before setting it aflame.

Mission accomplished.

The only thing was that both brothers were clueless to the fact that John Winchester had been standing nearby, watching the whole thing with a frown on his face.

* * *

><p>Sam was in the middle of a peaceful dream when he heard the noise. He dreamt of last week when Dean had stopped the car at a small lake in Colorado near some mountains. It was gorgeous and Sam didn't hesitate as he jumped in after Dean. It had been dusk and they had stayed swimming until past midnight. Sam's dream was nearly the same except Dean was floating on a giant Twinkie. Sam could touch the bottom of the pond so he brought his hands up to sign to Dean and ask him where he found that Twinkie. Even in his dreams Dean was deaf. Sam assumed that was a good thing, he figured it meant that he wasn't dwelling on the past and how Dean was before, that he accepted everything. Dean opened his mouth to talk, but instead scratching noises came out.<p>

Sam was awake in an instant and the noise was still there. Without any hesitation he pressed his pager that he kept attached to his sweat pants several times. Dean woke up almost as fast as Sam, having become trained to do so after many nights of practice. Through the glow of the nightlight Dean looked over at Sam, worry etched all over his face. Dean had no idea what was wrong and Sam realized that he himself didn't even know where the noise was coming from. He forced himself to calm down and concentrated on the noise. It was coming from the door. Someone was picking the lock.

Sam jumped up while signing to Dean. _Door. Breaking in._

Dean immediately grabbed his knife from under his pillow and Sam grabbed the gun off the nightstand. Quietly they made their way over to the door. Dean looked at Sam and just by the eye contact alone; they understood perfectly what they were going to do.

When the door finally opened and the figure took its first step into the room Dean jumped from behind and had the guy in a choking lock with his arm around the guy's neck and knife pressed to his pulse. Sam had his gun pointed directly at the man's head and that's when he caught a glimpse of the guy's face.

"Dad?"

Dean must have read Sam's lips because he released his hold, his eyes going wide in the process.

"Hey Sammy." John plastered a smile on his face but Sam saw right through it.

Dean moved away from John to stand next to Sam. One look at John's face and Sam could tell John knew. He had known about Dean being deaf! Yet he had never contacted them and waited this long to see them. Hadn't he been worried about his son?

"Dad?" Dean asked, his voice sounded strangled and cracked near the end of the word. Sam watched as John visibly flinched at Dean's unsteady tone and Sam wanted to punch him. At the moment John looked like he would rather be anywhere than staring at his deaf son. Of course with John being John, he didn't want to deal with changes even if they didn't affect him directly.

John turned away from Dean with pity in his eyes and looked at Sam, purposely moving so Dean couldn't read his lips.

"He shouldn't be hunting." John told Sam bluntly.

John didn't think Dean could hunt. Therefore Dean was now invisible in his eyes.

"Dad, what did you say?" Dean's vulnerability and hurt couldn't be disguised now that he couldn't control the tone of his voice. Instead of trying to comfort his son, John sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"He's only going to get hurt Sam." John was leaving Dean out of the conversation. Talking about him in front of his face like he wasn't standing right there with the most defeated look on his face.

Well Sam wasn't going to leave Dean out of this conversation. Dean was going to know everything John said, when he said it.

Sam stepped closer to John, but as he did so he quickly moved his hands, grabbing Dean's attention instantly.

_Thinks you can't hunt._

Sam watched Dean's face fall for just a split second before it was replaced with anger.

"Actually," Sam gritted his teeth. "Dean and I just came off a hunt. A very successful one, I might add."

"I saw that Sam. I watched you two. But that hunt...that was by no means successful. What the hell kind of technique were you two using? He could have gotten you both killed!"

Sam swallowed. _Watched us hunt. Does not like what we did._ "Actually it went down pretty easy. And it was all Dean's idea."

John shook his head. "He's just going to get hurt this way," he repeated himself.

_Says you're going to get hurt._

"What's hurting him right now is how you're acting towards him! It's like you don't even care about him anymore!"

"Don't you dare say something like that to me! I went and visited him in the hospital..." John stopped right there, knowing he had said too much.

"You knew he was in the hospital and deaf and you...you LEFT him?" Sam's hands were flying now.

_Saw you in hospital. He knew. Left you._

Sam was about to rip John a new one but in the blink of an eye Dean was between them and shoved John in the chest.

"You _knew _I was hurt and couldn't hear and you just left me all alone? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

John's face was that of pure surprise. He hadn't planned on Dean understanding any of his conversation with Sam.

"It's called sign language you dumbass. Because Sam treats me like a person and actually includes me in conversations."

John's shock was all gone now. In its place was his solider-stare. "You will not talk to me in that tone or call me that name. I am your father!"

"You sure aren't acting like it." Sam growled.

Dean didn't need ears to understand the basis of what his father just said. He spoke at nearly the same time as Sam. "You abandon me and treat me like I have a disease and you have the nerve to tell me how to talk to you? You couldn't even mutter a simple 'Hi Son' to me! I may be deaf but I'm not a moron!"

Sam watched their exchange in awe. All his life, Dean had been terrified of standing up to John and now he was yelling at him without a care in the world. Who would have guessed that it would have taken Dean losing his hearing for him to realize just how worthy he really was? Dean had really grown up while becoming deaf; not being afraid of saying what was on his mind. For the first time ever Dean was defending himself, he was telling John that he was worth it and that his behavior had been horrible.

Sam walked over to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, happy when Dean didn't even flinch at the sudden contact. "Me and Dean are in this together. You can either accept that or refuse to believe in us. Either way, we want you to leave and stay far away from us."

John sighed, "I was only trying to stop you two from an early death. A deaf hunter is not something that can exist." Sam signed this to Dean as John looked on with pity.

"Yes it can." Dean responded to John's statement, "I'm the proof."

John stood up and with one final glance at his boys; he left the room in silence.

They both stared at the closed door for a moment before Dean turned to Sam. Both with his hands and his voice, he spoke.

"Thank you Sammy."

Sam knew Dean was not only talking about standing up for him, but for also letting him know what was going on by signing to him throughout the argument. At this moment, their bond was stronger than ever, and only growing stronger.

Sam smiled back at Dean. _Always._


End file.
